


and in her eyes, i saw the revolution.

by fbawtft



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Historical Hetalia, More on that in the notes, one sided on prussias end, post-sparring, unrequited? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbawtft/pseuds/fbawtft
Summary: gilbert looks her up and down, taking in the dull armor she donned, the dirt on her gloves, her face, the fiery wild look that never seemed to leave her eyes no matter what. he swears he can see past, present, and future revolutions in them.“is it really bad i want to kiss you right now?”





	and in her eyes, i saw the revolution.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! yes it is historical hetalia, to a point, i guess? it does take place during the HRE era, like nearly 100 years after HRE obtains hungary, if my math is correct. hungary formed around 1526, and was a part of the HRE sometime after that, i know know exactly when, but 1623, the year i set this fic in, falls in that time frame, that im sure of. 
> 
> lmk if there's anything i can improve on! or if you just wanna hear me ramble about the math i did for this.
> 
> thank you!!

_— circa. 1623.  
  
_ they stand opposite each other, hands lazily gripping the hilt of their swords. gilbert’s head was tilted back, eyes shut, letting the sun warm and color his dirt ridden face. his hand rested lazily rested over the butt of his sword, the tip already sinking into the earth. gilbert’s chest jumped up and down in slow, steady movements. nature had its way of taking the clanging of his and erszébet’s swords and deafening them to nothing, leaving only the sound of birds chirping, bees buzzing, wind whistling, and their deep breaths. deeming his lungs okay after a minute, gilbert rolled his shoulders and stabbed his blade into the ground. with a grunt, he sat down and sighed contentedly.  
  
erszébet looked on with confusion and curiosity. _he’s never taken to defeat like that before_ , she thinks as she uses her forearm to wipe at her brow. she huffs as she stands her sword next to his and hunches over, letting her arms dangle in front of her, as if she were touching her toes. next, she brings her arms up high above her head, face scrunched in concentration, hoping that she’d pop her back a bit. she does this all over until gilbert breaks through her zen zone.   
  
“erszé, why don’t you come sit down with me? i mean, we were just on our feet for a good while.” he shrugs and uses the arm that rested on his knee to pat the grass next to him. still, she stands there, eyeing him. there’s hesitation, and in the wide open space they picked, it feels big and palpable. she knows he knows she’s hesitating. he scoffs, “i’m not going to bite you, erszébet.”  
  
“i know!” she bites back, indignant. why is she so defensive all of a sudden? __i was on defense the whole time, what more could i possible squeeze out? she rolls her eyes at her own train of thought and falls to the ground next to gilbert unceremoniously. letting out a heavy sigh, erszébet lays down on the grass, throwing her hair out to fan out around her.  
  
“you know, if roderich saw you like this he’d have a fit,” the former knight snickers. he looks over at her, his gaze taking in everything about her from her dull armor to the gloves on her hands, the dirt smudged on her face, the twigs and leaves of grass latching onto her hair, the way her eyes closed and the ever present small smile on her lips seemed to grow and add to the warmth that washed on them by the sun.  
  
the laughter bubbled up in her. “bahaha! i could care less right now! i’ve felt more like myself now than i have in years, gilbert.” erszébet leaned up on her elbows and eyed gilbert, the ghost of a smile sketching over her lips. “what’s up with you? you’ve been in a kinda weird funk all day.” he looked like he had seen a god, what with the way his jaw fell and made him look like a fish. “hellooo, earth to gilbert the guppy.”  
  
“huh?”  
  
“god, you’re as clueless as ever!” erszé laughed again, throwing her head back. gilbert must’ve looked like the dumbest person on the planet then. lovestruck and watching the girl he was in love with laugh at his expense… he’d never tell anyone how deep in love with erszébet he was. (not like he kept it a secret anyway, it was all over his face anytime she was around or anytime someone brought her up. he was like a puppy, in a way).  
  
she groaned as she stood, brushing whatever dirt and leaves of grass that laid on her lap off and held one of her gloved hands out to him. looking down at him with that huge smile made his heart leap into his throat. he gulped. when he took her hand, she pulled (yanked) him up with such a force that he thought she pulled his arm out of its socket. “shall we start heading back, gil?” she reaches over to pull her blade from the ground and into its sheath.  
  
he copies her action, albeit slower. she turns, ready to start the march back home when gilbert grabs her arm. erszébet offers him a confused look, opting for arching an eyebrow, that damned smile stretching her lips. his eyes flicker from her lips to her eyes (he thinks he isn’t being noticable but erszé is watching his every move. thankfully for him, though, she doesn’t make a snide comment on him looking between her lips and eyes). gilbert looks her up and down, taking in the dull armor she donned, the dirt on her gloves, her face, the fiery wild look that never seemed to leave her eyes no matter what. he swears he can see past, present, and future revolutions in them.  
  
“is it really bad i want to kiss you right now?”


End file.
